Scuttlebutt
by Masstheory
Summary: "We had grown into one another somewhere along the way. We were officially a team." (Shannon A. Thompson, Take Me Tomorrow)


**Heyo! Here is the first scene in On The Normandy, ME3 style. The name Scuttlebutt was recommended by Morbicity, and I thank him for it. But, without further ado, here is a Samantha/Garrus chapter.**

"So, you were there on the first Normandy?" Samantha asked the Turian arrival, leaning against the wall as she spoke. Behind them, Sparks was recording Garrus and his responses, in a sort of informal interview. There had been too many requests on the Battlespace network to do more interviews on the Normandy veterans. The Turian, the Asari, and especially the Quarian. Her executives had told her that the multi-species crew was giving people hope and allowing them to get over old prejudices for the moment. Garrus's mandibles flared as he looked over at the camera drone before shrugging and returning to his calibrations.

"Yeah, back in the good ol' days. When it was just one reaper…" Garrus paused as he considered something before laughing. "….and a bunch of geth. Funny of how the definition of impossible odds change with time." Samantha nodded in agreement at this, remembering a time when it just meant the enemy had a lot of Krogan and outnumbered them.

"Well, the wonderful viewers of Battlespace want you to answer some questions? Would you mind?" Samantha questioned, pulling out a datapad as she spoke. Garrus paused as he tried to glimpse at some of the questions that she was going to ask, only to have Samantha lower it. "What would be the fun if you knew that answers before the interview?"

"Well, I don't see that harm of answering a few questions for my fan club." Garrus announced as he typed in a few commands into the console. Then, setting his calibrations to be done later, he turned and faced the war correspondent.

"Alright, first question from a Salarian in the Zakera Ward. Is it true that you worked a stint as a mercenary on Omega?" Samantha asked as she read the first question off the list. Garrus chuckled at that remark and crossed his arm.

"I wouldn't really call it a stint. And to be honest, I was more of a vigilante than anything. Mostly I just made trouble for the actual mercs and anyone who made their own rules. Which was pretty much everyone on Omega." Garrus admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, like a Turian Batman?" Samantha asked. Garrus's mandibles twitched as the reference was lost on him, causing Samantha to clear her throat. "Sorry, old human thing."

"You humans have a mixture between a bat and a human?" Garrus questioned, tilting his head to the side as he tried to imagine the combination. He knew what a bat was, as he had looked it up when a human compared a Turian's hearing to a bat's hearing, but the envisioning of a Bat man was an odd thought.

"Uh, no. It's an old thing when Superheroes were a big thing in human culture. See, there was this one guy who would dress up like a bat and fight crime in the dark." Samantha tried to explain. Garrus's mandible twitched with obvious mocking intent.

"So, humans used to imagine other humans dressing up like animals and fighting crime? That seems a little odd." Garrus mentioned. Samantha scoffed and crossed her arms, unsure how to take a Turian calling human customs odd.

"You're telling me that Turians never had any superheroes in their culture? Not one person who could do something that was physically impossible?" Samantha questioned. Garrus thought about for a moment before shrugging.

"Maybe, but it was never something as odd as someone dressing up as an animal to fight crime. Besides, most of our heroes were real and were in the military. Turians are about as military as they come." Garrus told her. "Next you'll be telling me that humans have a "spider man" and a "cat woman"."

"Well, actually….."

**At first, this started out as a typical interview, with me making up random questions. But then, after having Samantha make a reference, i realized how odd it would be to other species to see our idea of a superhero. So, it kind of bled into that. I am taking suggestions for this one as well btw. **


End file.
